


Gods and Humans

by LunerDreams



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: AU, Characters to be added, Crossover, Demons, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Relationship, Gods, a few OCs - Freeform, half of the normal characters are gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hibiki meets the God of Demons, Kazuya, which causes Hibiki to get into a even bigger mess then he is already in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bustling crowds wouldn’t seem unusual until one came close to the city and saw the majority of the people wore masks of animals and demons. Some were dress it bright color that looked like feathers while other were in black rodes. To an outsider this was an odd sight but for the people of Mistrek it was an annual happening.

For it was the Great Gathering of bards and minstrels. This event was a special treat for the town people, shops sold more at this time than any other, music filled the streets whether by voice or by string, and colors floated around from the stories told.

One such Bard was entertaining a larger group that had formed a semicircle around him. He wore a white hood jacket, black pants, and his mask was a white rabbit. His hood was down allowing one to see that his hair was black and the holes in the mask showed his playful bright blue eyes. Attached to his back was an engraven staff.

Waving his hands as he told an old story of the Gods, The Twin Brothers, One who ruled death and the One who ruled over those souls the other brought to the underworld. Pictures were created as he told the story. Images of people, there wasn’t a lot of detail on the people for who knows what the gods truly look like. This was made up in the colorful backgrounds and detailed animals .

The bard finished up the story and ended the magic, a few came up a gave the bard a few coins in the tin cup that was in front of him. When the crowd had dispersed the bard crouched, looked what he had in the tin cup and sighed. Inside was 12 copper, 3 silver, and one gold coin. Carefully he put the money in a bag, that was hidden by his white jacket, and stood up. 

“Hibiki!” Someone yelled from the busy street. 

Turning around Hibiki saw two people running toward him. One was a boy who was wearing a black dog mask with blue designs around the eyes. While the other was a female and was wearing a mask that had layers of maroon feathers with a small silver beak. Unlike HIbiki’s masks both of their masks revealed their mouths.

“Daichi? Io?” HIbiki said in surprise.

“The one and only,” the boy replied and bowed dramatically. Then proceeded to jump on Hibiki causing them both to fall to the ground.

“Ah? Are you both okay?!” Io said worriedly looking at the pile. 

“Ya, I’m fine,” said Hibiki sat up and looked at his friend in his lap, “Really, Daichi?”

“What? I still had to make sure you didn’t try to run like you did in Kisteral,” Daichi said getting off of Hibiki.  
“Kisteral?” Hibiki to himself. Then his eyes widen, “That was you chasing me?!”

“Yes, we tried to get your attention, but you didn’t seem to hear us and kept walking so we decided to follow you,” Io paused, “Then you started to run so in turn we ran after you, but lost you in the crowd.”

“Sorry, but I thought you were someone else,” Hibiki trailed off.

“But man you run FAST! I guess that could be another reason you got the name ‘White Rabbit’,” Daichi poked him.

“By the way how is the minstrel work cutting out to be?” Hibiki asked.

“Well, If I was by myself no one would spare me the time of day for me and my instruments, but since Io is singing people actually listen,” Daichi said praising Io.

“Stop i-it, D-daichi,” Io said blush spreading to her cheeks. Then asked Hibiki, cheeks still bright red, “Are you entering the contest?”

A dark aura surrounded Hibiki, and he said, “I don’t want to, but it looks like I’ll have to if I want to eat. What about you two?”

“I think we’ll be good for a while,” mused Daichi, “Io’s skill usually attracts a good amount of people and most of them tip, so we’re pretty well off.”

“Lucky, I have just enough to pay for a cheap room,” Hibiki sighed, “Well I better sign up for the contest quick or I won’t be able to eat till after this Gathering.” Hibiki stood up from the ground and dusted off his pants.

“Good luck then!” Daichi called.

“We’ll be cheering for you!” Io said as Hibiki walked away and waved goodbye to them.

After a half an hour of walking Hibiki finally came to the place he was looking for. It was a brightly colored booth with streamers and balloons just pouring out of it. He maneuvered through the maze of bright colored balloons that had spilled out on the street and came to the front of the booth. At the front was a white haired male with light purple eyes wear a red and black striped long sleeve shirt that had white ruffs on the collar.

“Hello,” The man said in a cheerful voice, “Am I right to assume that you are here to sign up for the contest?”

“Yes, that is correct,” Hibiki replied.  
“Wonderful!” The man said with a slight smile, “Just fill out this paper.”

Since the paper was very simple to fill out, Hibiki gave it back to him quickly. The man looked at the paper and pulled out a plate of palm sized, gray metal. While the man was holding it, Hibiki heard him mutter some words that sounded like the beginning of a spell followed words like: bard, Byakko, and summon. After another minute or two the man closed up the spell and handed Hibiki the plate. 

“That’s what need you get in,” the man smiled.

“Okay thanks,” Hibiki replied.

~#~

Kazuya sighed; Naoya had decided to drag him and his brother, Yamato, to a human event that they called the ‘Great Gathering’. From what Naoya had told him, it was a day were bards and minstrels gathered together to learn and show off. 

Orginally, Naoya had not intended to bring Kazuya along. Yamato only agreed to go on the condition that Kazuya came so that he didn't have to suffer through the torturous experience alone. Then as soon as they got to this event Naoya also decided they needed masks like everyone else, so Kazuya got a white and red cat mask, Yamato found a silver and black wolf mask, and Naoya found a Black Frost mask.

As they wandered from booth to booth they came to one that had balloons spillings out of it and into the street and other stalls. In front of the balloons was a sign, it said: “Contest Will Start at Sunset, Enter Now!” Interested in what the contest was, they moved to find the front of the booth. After 10 minutes of searching they found the front of the booth, only to see a familiar face.

“Alcor?” Yamato said in slight surprise.

“Well hello, Yamato, Kazayu, Naoya,” Alcor addressed them.

“So what’s the God of Stars doing here?” Asked Naoya.

“I’m helping people register for the contest,” Alcor replied with a slight smile.

“What is this ‘contest’?” Kazuya asked.

“It’s where bards and minstrels fight with their demon familiars,” Alcor paused, “You should register Kazuya. It would be interesting to see the God of Demons fight these human tamers.”

Kazuya thought for a moment, and smirked, “I have nothing better to do so why not?”


	2. Chapter 2

The battle arena was an outdoor area set about a half mile from the city. That way none of the demon attacks would be able to reach it. The arena was on top of a magic circle that would stop stray attacks from hitting the crowd. Even though the fights were the biggest event, not that many people registered because of the high chance of severe injury/death.

There were 14 people who registered, Hibiki included. Hibiki sighed, he didn’t want to fight but he needed the money, and the winner of these fights usually got a lot. A cat meowed. Looking down, Hibiki saw the familiar white fur coat of his demon.

Bending down, he picked up the cat and continued to walk to the arena with the stream of people. He said to the cat, “So Byakko, where were you?”

The cat looked up at him and meowed. Hibiki got the feeling that it was mocking him. Sighing again, Hibiki looked up from the cat and saw that they were almost at the arena. Right ahead of him was a sign that said: Onlookers to the right, Fighters to the left. Breaking off from the crowd, Hibiki went down the left path and to a small group of people. There were 9 people there, not counting Hibiki, each wearing a unique mask. 

After waiting a few more minutes, some other fighters slowly trailed down the path. Some of the fighters had formed small groups of 2 or 3 and chatting as they waited for the competition to start. While Hibiki played with Byakko, he had noticed that only a few others had their familiar out and concluded that the rest didn’t want to give their opponent the knowledge of knowing what they had beforehand.

When the sky had started to turn orange, a man walked down the path to the fighters and said, “What a great turn out!” Hibiki recognized the man as the guy from the booth, the man continued, “If we want to finish by sunrise we’ll have to start now,” He pulled out a paper, “White Rabbit and Letzte Frage, you two are the first to fight; please follow me.”

Hibiki nudged Byakko to get him to follow him. The other person who followed the white haired man was a woman wearing a black cloak and a painted lady mask. Hibiki walked behind them both. When they entered the ring, the crowd roared and the light blinded Hibiki. When Hibiki looked around the arena, he saw that it was tiled stone with a magic circle painted on top. Around the outside of the arena there were floating lights that were created by bards and minstrels alike.

“Welcome one and all, bard or minstrel, female or male, to the Great Gathering Battle Event!” Called the white haired man to the audience, “For our first fight of the night is: the bard, White Rabbit and the minstrel, Letzte Frage!” He turned toward the pair, “Please summon your demon familiars.”

“Right,” Hibiki looked down at the white cat, “Byakko! I summon your turn form!”

“Lakshmi, reveal yourself!” Called the lady in a pitched voice.

Lightning flashed and thunder clashed as Byakko’s true form, a giant white tiger, was summoned. A mist settled but was then dispersed by a large gust of wind, revealing the form of Lakshmi. Unlike other demons, Lakshmi could pass as a human and a beautiful female for that matter. 

Hibiki pulled out his staff; while the lady pulled out a flute and put it to her lips. Neither moved until the white haired man called out to start. 

“Byakko, use Piercing Hit!” Called Hibiki. Byakko charged at the other demon.

“Use Marin Karin, Lakshmi,” the lady yelled.

Luckily for Hibiki, Byakko was able to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, Letzte Frage was ready for that and used Zandyne that directly hit Byakko. Hibiki casted Diarama on Byakko. Calling Byakko back, Hibiki waited for Letzte Frage to make her move. After a tense few moments she did.

“Lakshmi, use Marin Karin again!” 

As Lakshmi charged at Byakko, Hibiki stepped out in front of the tiger and prepared to attack. Letzte Frage saw what was going on too late. Agidyne had already hit her familiar directly.

“Byakko, now use Ziodyne!” A rush of lightning passed Hibiki and hit the other demon, who was still reeling from the Agidyne. It KO-ed the demon, causing it to disappear and end the battle.

“The winner of the first round is, The White Rabbit!” Yelled the white haired man as he walked back into the arena. “The next round will be between: the bard, Fallen Sky and Viele Leben!”

This continued until there were only 7 fighters left. That is when the man came up to Hibiki and said, “You’ll be fighting in the final round against whoever wins this round. This is because we’re doing a three-on-three. The last person standing from the winning team will fight you.” Hibiki asked why, “Because we have seven people and we wouldn’t want to make it unfair,” the man smiled softly.

Hibiki had a feeling that the man wouldn’t change his mind and so he didn’t say anything to convince him otherwise. The man seemed pleased about that. The winner of that fight—if a massacre could be considered a fight—was a bard called Fallen Sky.

Entering the arena for the second time, Hibiki observed his opponent. Fallen Sky wore a black cape and shirt with dark red pants. He was wearing a white cat mask with red markings. The mask also appeared to cover the bard's ears. Fallen Sky didn’t have a hood or hat so his blue hair framed the mask.

“Summon your demons!”

“Byakko, I summon your true form!”

“Loki,” The other bard said to summon the demon.

“Begin!” Called the white haired man.

At first neither of them moved, not wanting to make the first move. After a few moments of silence with tension growing, Fallen sky made the first move. Loki charged at them with its wings unfurled and coming fast. Both Hibiki and Byakko were able to dodge Loki's Deathbound which left a crater on the ground where they were moments ago. Hibiki—thinking they were in the clear for a little bit—was caught off guard when Loki went after them again and used Megidolaon. It was a direct hit on Hibiki and Byakko.

The hit sent them flying backwards to the edge of the area. Slowly standing up, Hibiki was pleased to find nothing broken; just bruised, by what he could tell. Hibiki turned to see that Byakko was also slowly getting up from the blow. Using a Diamara on Byakko, Hibiki tried to decide how to attack. 

“Byakko, use Piercing Hit!” Byakko charge at Loki.

When Byakko charged at Loki, Hibiki followed behind to get close to the other bard. Fallen Sky’s attention was on the two demons so Hibiki decide that this was a good time to attack. Using Assassinate, Hibiki landing a hit on the other bard.

“Interesting,” The blue haired man said after getting hit, “You are the first one to land a hit on me,” The man paused, “And it will be the only one.”

That is what Hibiki heard before the man used Bufudyne. Hibiki unable to dodge in time and was hit full on by cascade hit, taking a critical hit. Sent flying and hitting the ground hard, Hibiki heard Byakko's roar full of pain. Then Hibiki's vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? ^_^  
> I'm going try to update on Sundays has often as possible....


	3. Chapter 3

“Haha, I failed big time,” Hibiki rubbed the back off his head in embarrassment.

Hibiki regained consciousness and found Io and Daichi leaning over him. As soon as he could stand, they dragged him to the nearest restaurant to get him something to eat.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Io said.

“Well, I didn’t win so I didn’t get the prize money,” Hibiki sighed. In his head he was trying to decide if it was worse to sleep on the street, and possibly get mugged, or to go without food for another two days.

“You landed a hit on him though!” Daichi said excitedly.

“You make it that sound like that is impressive,” Hibiki raised an eyebrow at his friend. 

“Oh, it really is,” Io spoke up, “When he was fighting others, they couldn’t even get close to enough to land a hit.”

“Really?”

“Yep, Io and I saw everything! He was moving like a ninja!” Daichi proceeded to perform ‘ninja’ moments to emphasize his point.

Io and Hibiki laughed at Daichi antics, then Hibiki said, “As impressive as that is, I probably won’t have a place to sleep at tonight.”

“I might be able to hook you up, pal,” Daichi said warping his arm around Hibiki’s neck.

“Oh really?”

“Yep, I heard about it from some of the local people the last time I came. It’s a shack in the woods but it’s in pretty good condition.”

“So you want me to sleep in a shack that’s in the middle of the woods.”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure you don’t have that many options.”

Hibiki was silent for a moment, “I guess you’re right, I don’t really have a choice.”

~#~

“I really am hating Daichi right now,” Hibiki muttered under his breath.

Daichi had told him how to get to the shack. Hibiki was about halfway (or so he assumed) to his safe haven for the night when it started to rain. Hard. Within minute his clothes were soaked through and he was shivering from the cold. Hibiki kept thinking that he should just sleep on the street. At least then he would have a chance to find a dry spot from the rain. 

Hibiki looked up from his feet, squinting so that he could see without the rain getting into his eyes. He went through all this trouble only to find the path that he had been following was gone.

“Oh, come ON!” Growled Hibiki.

Now not only was he wet and tired, he was now lost in a unknown forest. The rain was still coming down in sheets which caused him not to know what direction he came from. Crouching down to Byakko’s level, he looked his familiar in the eye.

“Do you know where to go,” Hibiki asked completely straight face.

“Meow,” Byakko turned tail and started to walk.

Hibiki decided that he might as well follow his familiar. After a few minutes of walking, Hibiki saw an outline of a building through the rain. He got closer and he realized it was a shrine, and a small one by most standards. Usually shrines had two main buildings. One was the actually shrine while the other was a place for people to rest and was called the Rest House. 

The shrine wasn’t anything fancy. It had a sloped roof and few stairs that led up to a sliding door. Above the door was that shrine’s God symbol. This symbol was a circle with three triangles coming off each side and a line going down the middle. Hibiki recognized the symbol as the Demon God symbol. 

Opening the sliding door, Hibiki entered the shrine. The room was divided in half with another door leading to a different room. On the side of the room there was a door that lead to the other building where travelers rested. In front of the door was a brass basin on a low platform. Pulling off his backpack, he opened it to see if he had anything to offer. He pulled out an amulet. It had a black cord that was attached to a small, dark red stone set in silver; a small chain hung down from the stone and at the end it held a crescent moon shaped from black stone with silver inside design. 

Hibiki looked the amulet over again and decided that it was good enough. Besides, whenever he tried to sell it, people told him it was worthless; he didn’t even remember where he got if from. Placing the amulet in the brass basin, he headed through the side door that lead to the other building. 

The Rest House was mostly empty space with enough room to fit a four beds acrossed, but only had one: fireplace, small table, and chair. Moving over to the fireplace, Hibiki was relieved to find it was magic activated. Hibiki performed a small Agi on the bare stone hearth which caused the fire to grow until it filled about half of the hearth and gave off a good amount of heat. Byakko immediately sat close to the fire to dry off. Hibiki stripped off his wet clothes down to his boxers; set them on the chair and put the chair next to the fire so they could get dry.

Opening his backpack, Hibiki was glad that he had paid extra for a waterproof backpack. Too bad he didn’t do that for his clothes. Hibiki pulled out a pencil and two books. One was a regular notebook while the other was a leather bound hard back. He flipped through the pages of the latter until he found a page that he hadn't written on yet. He wrote the date and started to write down what had happened that day along with the thoughts and emotions that accompanied his experiences. 

After finishing the day entry, Hibiki closed his journal and opened his notebook. He wouldn’t call himself the best drawer but he believed he was pretty good. After sketching for a bit, Hibiki laid flat on the bed and slowly fell asleep.

~#~

To say Kazuya was bored was an understatement. Like usual, he was just wandering around the demon realm. He had returned here after he received the tournament prize money, even though he didn’t need it. The reason he was bored was because there was nothing for him to do.

Other Gods—besides: Yamato, Naoya, and Alcor—wouldn’t even come near him; let alone spar with him. Humans never called on him unless another God told them to, and that has only happened twice in the time period of his entire existence. The three gods that actually interacted with him didn’t want to spar either.

Yamato was always busy because he was in charge of the collection of souls and making sure the reapers stayed in check. Alcor just showed up at random places and times. Naoya should be busy running the underworld, but he always found ways, and time, to annoy Kazuya.

So Kazuya was surprised when in the back of his mind something told him that someone was using one of his shrines. He only had a few of them, and could count all the times that it had happened on one hand; even though it didn’t happen that often, almost never happened at all, Kazuya kept the shrines in good shape in case someone decided to use one.  
Opening a portal to the shrine, he stepped out of the demon realm and into the human realm. Kazuya slid the door open and looked into the brass basin. Inside was an amulet. Kazuya liked the design and slipped it in a pocket.

Looking around, his eyes looked to the side door that led to the Rest House. It had been left open a crack. Kazuya moved over to the door and looked inside. He saw a person putting their clothes near the fire. _To dry_ , Kazuya mused. He looked at the rest of the room and saw a white cat familiar and recognized it.

“Interesting,” Kazuya whispered to himself.

The only human who had landed a hit on him was in his shrine. To make sure that it was the right person though, Kazuya waited until Hibiki was asleep and then entered the room. The white cat puffed up but didn’t attack him. It knew full well who this being was and it would only attack if Kazuya went after its master. He walked over to the backpack and started to rummage through it until he found what he was looking for; a white rabbit mask.

Kazuya hummed, “So I was right.”

Looking over at the human, he smirked. This was going to be fun. He finally found some entertainment to cure his boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Please comment :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hibiki woke up, stretched, yawned, and began looking for Byakko. Looked in a corner of the room to find his familiar all puffed out in a silent hiss. Turning his head he saw a someone sitting in the chairs where he had placed his clothes the night before.

“What is it Byakko? It’s just a person,” Hibiki said confused by his own statement. “Wait a minute,” Hibiki paused at looked at Kazuya, “Who are you?”

Kazuya chuckled, “Why should I tell you?”

“Because you’re some random person who showed up in the middle of the night. I think that’s a good enough reason to ask who you are.”

Thinking the answer over for a moment Kazuya replied, “You put the amulet in the alture, I just wanted to see what it was.”

“Well one thing- hey wait are you saying you are this shrine’s God?”

“You caught on quick.”

“Like I would be believe such a thing. How stupid do you think I am?”

“Okay you don’t believe me, what could I do,” Kazuya pondered for a moment.

“I doubt there is anything you can do- HEY! Let go of Byakko!” Hibiki shouted at Kazuya.

The God had grab Byakko by the scruff and Byakko was not happy. It was thrashing everywhere trying to tear the God apart.

Smirking the Demon God said, ”Apokalýpto.”

Lighting overtook Byakko and revealed its true form. This left Hibiki stunned; he had never heard to anyone being able to force someone else familiar into their true form. Even though Byakko was now bigger than Kazuya it still didn’t attacked just growled deeply. Hibiki next thought was that this person couldn’t be human.

“Ah, you’re now terrified,”Kazuya smirked at the human, “You believe me now, Human?” Hibiki nodded.

~#~

The God, or Kazuya has he liked to be called, left the room allowing Hibiki to change clothes in peace. Byakko by now had transformed back to cat form and was curled up in Hibiki’s lap. Kazuya came back in and sat in the chair and just stared at Hibiki.

“Could you not?”

“Not what?”

“Not stare like that, it’s freaking creepy,” Hibiki said glaring at him.

“I have nothing better to do so no,” Hibiki sighed at this.

“Well, if that’s all I’m going to go now.”

Walking back through the shrine he open the sliding doors. Outside it was still raining, and it has seem to have gotten worse since he got to the shrine. Hibiki looked outside then back through the door at the smirking Demon God still sitting on the chair but now facing him. Hibiki continue this pattern until he decided that going outside would be worse. 

He walked past the God and pulled out his notebook and started to sketch the furball familiar. Kazuya moved closer to see over; while Hibiki tried to move farther away.

“What do to want?!” Hibiki growled at Kazuya frustrated that the God wouldn’t leave him alone.

“I want to be entertained,” Kazuya said flatly.

“Entertained?” Hibiki asked confused.

“You wouldn’t believe how boring it gets being a God that everyone fears, even other Gods! So I want you to entertain me,” Stated the Demon God.

“And how am I, a lowly human, suppose to entertain a high and mighty God?” Hibiki asked sarcastically.

Kazuya thought for a moment and smirked, “I drag to you the demon realm; what? Don’t give me that look, I could and you wouldn’t be able to anything to stop it.”

Hibiki there thinking for a moment. Kazuya really could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. Bards disappeared all the time, it wouldn’t be that weird if Hibiki ended up like one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want hibiki with someone, please tell me....... because i have no idea

Kazuya was surrounded by dark gray. The reason was that he was going to visit Yamato for some advice. He was walking along a path made up of mostly silver with a gold line going down the middle. Looking he behind him he couldn’t see the beginning and looking ahead he couldn’t see the end. 

Eventually Kazuya was able to see the end of the path. Rising from the mist was a tower made up of what looked like sheets of silver that were extremely tall then fused together. The path itself ended just short of the tower.

“Shi wa matte,” Kazuya pronounced to the tower.  
Admittedly after he said those words a small part of the tower glowed white. This glow formed a symbol made up of almost complete circles and three pointed stars. The glow turned light blue, purple, then red, before a bridge of red light formed the missing part of the path and connected it to the tower. 

Kazuya walked to the other side swiftly and passed through the towers wall. Inside was a giant entrance hall. The entrance hall had a large clock at the other side, which was above a doorway that led to a different part of the tower. On either side of the doorway there were staircases leading up to higher floors. 

Passing under the large clock, Kazuya continued down the towers hallways. Sometimes he would pass Yamato reapers, who would admittedly get out of his way when they saw him coming. After going through the twist and turns, and getting turned around a few times, Kazuya came to Yamato’s door. 

Knocking, Kazuya waited until he heard Yamato say, come in, before opening the door.

Yamato didn’t look up from his paperwork and asked, “Is the report missed?”

“I didn’t realize I had to do one.”

Yamato looked up sharply and groaned, then asked, “What do you want?”

“Why? Can’t I come a visit my cousin?” Kazuya smirked.

“I already get enough ‘visits’ from Naoya,” Yamato said glaring at Kazuya, “If you have no business here leave.”

“I want some advice,” stated Kazuya.

Yamato just looked at Kazuya blankly, “Like what?”

“How do bring someone under a contract?” 

Yamato’s eyes narrowed, “Why would you of all people want to bring someone under a contract?”

Kazuya passed for a moment, “No reason, I thought it would be a good idea to know how.”

“You’re lying to me Kazuya, tell me the real reason.”

“Don’t want to,” Kazuya put his hands behind his head.

“Then I don’t have to tell you how,” Yamato stated as he folded his arms.

Both sat in silence, while staring at each other waiting for the other to break first. Yamato unfolded his arms, grabbed a pen, and continued to work on his paperwork. Before he could start writing though, Kazuya grabbed the pen from his hand. Sighing Yamato reached for the pen holder, only for Kazuya to grab the whole pen holder. Yamato glared at Kazuya, while Kazuya in turn just smirked. Opening a drawer he reached for a pencil, only for Kazuya to take that to.

Yamato clenched his hand and yelled, “ KAZUYA!”

Kazuya dashed out of the room still holding Yamato’s pens and pencil. As Kazuya ran through the tower Yamato was never far behind, but he was still keep ahead of his cousin. That is until they rounded a corner and broke a railing. Kazuya fell and Yamato, who was also able to stop, fell with Kazuya through the broken railing.

The fall would have killed a human if they had fallen, but because they were gods it didn’t really do anything but stunned them for a second. As soon as Kazuya could stand he looked for a way up. Finding none he decided that he should summon a demon. Kazuya summoned the demon Feng Huang only to to be attacked by a Cerberus.

“I regret giving that demon to you!” Kazuya yelled at Yamato, as Feng Huang dodged another attacked.

“Cerberus use Deathbound!” Yamato yelled, ignoring Kazuya’s comment.

This continued for awhile before someone intervene. 

“Well, this is interesting,” a voice called from the top.

Kazuya and Yamato looked up to see Naoya.

“Naoya,” Kazuya said.

“Brother,” Yamato said not amused.

Kazuya being distracted by Naoya, Yamato was able to get close enough to punch him. When Kazuya was off balance Yamato was able to grab the pens back.

After getting the pens back, he glared at Naoya and asked, “Why are you here, Brother?”

“A little demon bird told me that the God of Death and God of Demons were fighting, so I came for a look.”  
“Is that all?”

“Mostly,” Naoya replied with a smirk.

“Mostly?” Kazuya questioned.

“That’s not important right now, I want to know why you guys were fighting.”

“I stole his pens,” Kazuya shrugged when he said it.

“I doubt that’s the only reason, but I need to talk to you, Yamato. I’ll be in your office,” Naoya turned and walked away.

Kazuya turned to Yamato and asked, “Now will tell me?”

Yamato groaned, he now had to deal with his cousin and brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Kazuya reappeared in the shrine he found the human trying, and failing, to open the door. The god just sat there amused, knowing that the human wouldn’t be able to open it unless Kazuya wanted it to. 

“Why won’t this freaking door open?” Hibiki asked out loud frustrated.

“I think the better question would be, why do you want it open?” Kazuya said startling Hibiki.

“When did you get back?” Hibiki said trying to calm the panic in his voice.

“Just barely, but that doesn’t answer the question does it?” Kazuya smirked and started towards Hibiki then continued, “I did tell you to stay put didn’t I, human?”

Hibiki gritted his teeth. He knew there was no way to fight the God, so he had to get out. Unfortunately the only way out was somehow being locked by the Demon God. When Kazuya was almost a foot away when the real panic set in. The closer he got to Hibiki, the chances of escape dwindled with each step closer. When Kazuya was foot away a howl broke out and and a blur of white hurled at Kazuya’s face. 

“Byakko, don’t-” Hibiki started but Byakko had made its decision.  
Kazuya was caught off guard by the flying fur; which allowed Hibiki to slip into to the other room. The human rushed over to chair and put in under the handle hoping that could keep the god out. In the other room, Kazuya got Byakko off his face and threw against the wall. Byakko landed in a heap with a thump. Turning attention back to the human, to find that the human had gone to the other room. Kazuya tried to open the door, to find that he couldn’t.

“Human, open this door or I will have to take action.”

“Why would I willingly open the door for the God of Demons, who locked me in his shrine?” Hibiki shouted through the door.

Kazuya sighed, “I’m giving you chance to cooperate with me.”

“Again, why would I want to?” Hibiki asked.

“Fine then have it your way human,” Kazuya replied with a smirk, “I’ll do it my way.”

As soon as Kazuya said that he teleported through door and appeared behind Hibiki. Hibiki let out a confused noise of surprise when the god appeared. Kazuya smirked at the human and attacked. The human was able to dodge the first few attacks but tripped over the chair. Landing face first, Hibiki was about flip over but Kazuya pinned him down first.

“Going to cooperate now human?” Kazuya said looking down at the human.

“Go to Hell!” Hibiki yelled, squirming. 

“I wouldn’t want to, but my cousin lives there,” Kazuya said in reply.

Kazuya realized after a bit that the human wouldn’t stop struggling to get out, so he decided to stop him. Simply put, he knocked Hibiki out cold. He stood up, walked to the other room, and grabbed the familiar of the human. Kazuya threw Hibiki over his shoulder and tucked the familiar under his arm. 

“Pýli,” Kazuya said, and this caused a doorway appeared on the way.

The door slowly opened to a dark red mist void. Kazuya walked through the doorway and it shut quickly behind him. Anyone besides the Demon God would've gotten lost in the thick red mist that swirled around. After a while of walked the mist started to thin and Kazuya could start to see outlines of towers.

When the mist was completely gone Kazuya was surrounded by demons. None of them attacked but all were interested in the human that their god was carrying. When they got to the palace, Kazuya was greeted by the demon Lucifer.   
“My liege, welcome back,” Lucifer bowed.

“Lucifer,” Kazuya said.

“I heard that you brought a human to the demon realm, I’m assuming that is the human, is that correct?” Lucifer asked standing back up.

“Yes,” was the reply.

Kazuya passed Lucifer and entered his palace. Going down the twisting corridors he came to his chamber. He opened the large oak doors and entered. Then he set the human on the bed, and put the familiar on a chair next to the bed.

“Now I have to wait for the human to wake up,” Kazuya muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hibiki awoke to something nudging at his face. He opened his eyes to see Byakko muzzling his cheek. Lifting his arm Hibiki started to pet his familiar. Byakko began to purr softly from the attention. Looking around Hibiki sat up swiftly, accidently knocking Byakko away.

“Where am I?” Hibiki asked aloud. 

He was sitting on a king size bed that had four ornate pillars that formed a canopy over the bed. The main color of the bed and the rest of the room was a dark, almost blood, red. To the right wall there was one black chair next to a large mahogany desk; Hibiki could also tell that the bed frame was also mahogany. On the the other wall was a low couch that was a lighter red and framed in gold, above it was a large arc window. Hibiki moved to the window to see if he could look out but the glass was warped so he saw a whole lot of nothing.

Getting nervous, Hibiki called Byakko over, “I think we should try to get out of here.”

The doors to the where on the wall in front of the bed and were also very ornate, like everything else. Hibiki pushed the oak doors open slowly, because they were heavier than he thought they were going to be. He poked his head out to make sure no one was in the hallway before he creeped out.

The halls were high arcing and were illuminated by orbs of light hanging from the ceiling. The soft light showed cream colored walls and black, white tiled floors. Each step Hibiki took echo through the halls and made him freeze thinking it was someone else walking. Finally he decided it would be better to walk faster because they would hear him anyway, but if he was walking fast he might be able to get away, maybe. Hibiki didn’t account for running into someone though.

Hibiki grunted when he rounded a corner and ran into something then fell on his butt. Looking up at the person he ran into, he saw a pretty good looking guy. The man had long pale blonde hair, bright yellow eyes, and was wearing a dark purple suit with a white tie. Hibiki would have thought he was human if it weren’t for the two white horns on either side of his head. The demon looked at human in mild surprise. 

“It seems you are awake,” the demon stated, lips formed in an almost smile.

Hibiki did not answer the demon and glare up at the demon. 

“I suppose I should take you to his liege,” the demon said thinking out loud when Hibiki didn’t reply.

Hibiki jumped up from the place on the ground and tried to run. Lucifer stopped him by simply grabbed his wrist before he could even take his first step. The human twisted in the blonde’s strong grip. This caused Lucifer to tighten the hold on the raven haired boy’s wrist.

“I would stop if I were you, human,” The pale blonde hissed, and tightened the hold till Hibiki thought he would break it. When Hibiki slowed his struggling Lucifer loosened his grip but did not let go, “You will NOT struggle on the way to the throne room. Do I make myself clear human?”

Hibiki meekly nodded at this.

“Good, now follow me,” And with that Lucifer started to drag Hibiki down the winding halls of the palace. 

Hibiki tried to keep track of where they were going but because of the size and the pace that they were walking, it made that impossible to do. All the halls looked very similar to the one before; sometimes though, it was broken up a door here and there. It all looked the same until they came to, what Hibiki assumed was, the entrance hall. There were two large doorways on the left and right walls, but only the doorway on the left held a door. The door to say simply was massive. It was made of steel with branches of silver running through it.

Lucifer walked up to it and the doors opened immediately. The doors opened inward revealing the throne room. The walls of the room were divided up into sections that were onlined in a gold edge; while the inside was also most velvet looking. From the ceiling hang black cords or tentacles, hibiki couldn’t tell, that came to together in a giant tangled knot in the middle of the ceiling. There a impressive throne on the other side of the room. It had a black, purple frame, red cushions, and 10 black crystals coming from behind. Let's not forget Kazuya sitting on that throne.

Kazuya looked up to see Lucifer drag Hibiki into the throne room after him. When they reach in front of the throne the demon bowed; then forced Hibiki to do the same. 

“Rise,” was the only thing Kazuya said to this.

Lucifer stood up and said, “My liege, as you can see the human has awaken. I brought him here because he tried to ‘explore’ the palace unsupervised. “

“I see,” Kazuya’s looked darkened, then continued, “Lucifer, leave us.”

The demon did not reply, he simply bowed and exited the room through a side door that Hibiki had not noticed earlier. The silence was deafening to Hibiki; not only was he stuck in a room with the god, but the god was just staring at him, analyzing him. Hibiki nervously shifted from side to side never looking up at Kazuya.

“Come here, human,” Kazuya demanded. Hibiki did not moved. “Come here,” Kazuya’s voice lowered threateningly.

Hibiki gulped and shuffled to the foot of the throne. 

“See no that hard was it?” Hibiki did not reply. “Do you remember why you’re here?” Hibiki shook his head. “Entertainment,” Kazuya said smirking.

“Why would I want to do that?” Hibiki asked.

“Some certain people will disappear,” Kazuya replied with a smug look.

“Certain people?” Hibiki asked confused.

“If my sources are correct they names are Io and Daichi.”

“How did you--”

“It not that hard to find them when they are looking for a Hibiki Kuze, who I must say looks suspiciously like you,” Kazuya rest his head on his hand looking coolly at Hibiki. 

“What did you do to them?” Hibiki yelled.  
“Nothing, and it will stay like that if you do what I say.”

Hibiki clenched his teeth. He didn’t know what to do. If he left his friends would be in danger, but staying would put him in the hands of the Demon God. Kazuya waited for Hibiki knowing what the final answer was going to be.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Hibiki forced out looking down at the ground.

“I knew you would,” Kazuya said, and paused for a moment then continued, “Looks like I’ll the contract now.”

“Contract?” Hibiki asked.

“To seal the deal,” Kazuya smirked, “For it to work I need an object willingly given from the human, which I have.” He pulled out the amulet that Hibiki had used as an offering, “Then I have to put it on the human.”

Hibiki backed up has Kazuya stood up and moved in front of him. Kazuya knew he would be have to distract the human if he wanted to get the amulet on him. He smirked when an idea can to his head. Feeling something warm press against his lips, Hibiki realized the god was kissing him and froze. 

As he finished tying the amulet Kazuya said, “Kleistó,” and pulled away from the human.

Hibiki felt like he had been cut off, he was able to get out, “What did you do?”

“I simply made a contract with you. You now will be unable to work for any other god that is not me,” Kazuya said smiling. “It also means that you’re mine alone, human.”


	8. Chapter 8

After the contract was made Hibiki was forced back into the bedroom and Byakko was taken away by Lucifer. He had tried to open the door but unfortunately it was now lock. Hibiki was bored out of his mind because the room had nothing for him to do. They had even taken his backpack which had all his supplies. At this moment he was spread out on the bed glaring up at the canopy. Knowing that he couldn’t do anything at this moment, he decided to sleep on it.

Kazuya was quite proud of himself. He had successfully gotten a human to make a contract. Now all he had to deal with was the cat familiar. Currently Lucifer was holding in at arms length so he didn’t get scratched in the face.

“My Liege, what should I do with this pest?” Lucifer growled out annoyed.

The Demon God thought for a moment before deciding, “Send it to Yamato.”

“Are you sure that is a wise idea?” Lucifer questioned?

“He’ll love it,” was Kazuya’s reply.

“As you wish,” Lucifer replied with a bow, and turned and left through the entrance doors.

While waiting for Lucifer to return Kazuya tried to come up with things to do with his contracted human. Now that he thought about it he had no idea what to do with Hibiki. Simply because Hibiki was the first. He knew that some gods used humans for fighting, worship, sex, etc., but he never paid attention when Midori went off about finding some new human who had great potential. 

Kazuya’s thoughts were interrupted by a, “It is done, sir,” from Lucifer who had returned.

“That was quicker than I thought it was going to be,” Kazuya mildly surprised.

“I simply put the familiar in the tower. I never announced myself,” Lucifer replied in a dull tone.

“So, you put an angry familiar in the death tower?”

“Yes.”

Kazuya paused for a moment before smirking, “I guess Yamato will be surprised by a random ‘appearing’.” Dismissing Lucifer, Kazuya waiting for his cousin who was sure to come.

The entrance doors burst open, and Yamato stood there. He didn’t say anything when he walked up to Kazuya. Behind the God was his demon carrying a white cat. Yamato stopped at the steps to Kazuya’s throne and glared at killed. If looks could kill, Kazuya mused, he’d be dead 6 times over.

“Can I help you?” Asked Kazuya in an innocent voice.

“Why the heck did you throw a demon in my tower?” Yamato growled angry.

“What demon?” Kazuya acted confused.

“This one!” Yamato said frustrated, while pointing at the white cat.

“Never seen it,” The Demon God lied.  
“Bullcrap!”

“Nope. Completely true.”

“For some reason I doubt you.”

“Do you have a reason to?”

“Yes, I sensed Lucifer appear in my territory. Then right after that my reapers are in a panic because there was a tiger demon in the main area,” said Yamato in an iterated voice. 

“Maybe you’re going crazy?” Kazuya suggested.

“Kazuya,” Yamato growled.

“Yes?”

“I going to kill you,” he stated.

“Oh,” Kazuya paused, “Like right now?”

“Preferably.” 

That was the only warning he got before Yamato lunged at him. Luckily, he was able to dodge in time. Yamato twisted around and used Holy Dance. Which hit it’s target sending Kazuya flying across the room. The Demon God quickly recovered and used Megidolaon, but missed. The two gods were focused so much on their battle that they didn’t notice the another god standing at the entrance holding a the white cat.

The twisted out of the arms of man and darted down a hall. Curious, the silver haired followed followed the familiar. Occasionally the familiar turned around and hissed at the advancing god. The god just continued to follow the familiar. Eventfully the cat stopped at an ornate oak door. The cat tried numerous times to turn the knob, and fail each try. 

The silver head interested on what the familiar wanted on the other side because he recognized it has the door to Kazuya’s bedroom. Turning the knob, he found that it was locked. Shrugging he broke the door knob off the door and push the door open. His eye’s widen when he saw what was in the room. A human was looking back at him in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Hibiki was shocked. He’d woken up to a cracking sound and now there was a weird white haired man in the room with him. Naoya was also taken back. Kazuya had never showed any interest in humans and now there was one in his bed. The familiar had entered the room with Naoya and was now sitting in Hibiki’s lap facing Naoya.

It was Naoya who broke the silence, “What is a human doing in the bed of the God of Demons?”

“You make it sound like I want to be here.” Hibiki muttered under his breath. He faced the God and said, “I don’t have to answer that.”

“Human, I am a God. You should learn to listen to someone stronger than you,” Naoya replied with annoyance. 

“No.”

“No? What you mean by that?”

“I’m not in the mood to deal with other Gods at this moment,” Hibiki said stubbornly.

Naoya grab Hibiki by the collar of his shirt and said, “Why don’t you just tell me who you are?”

Hibiki was unable to answer because Lucifer entered the room. “I thought it was you,” the demon said when he saw Naoya. 

Naoya turned to the demon, still holding on to Hibiki’s collar, saying, “What do you want demon.”

“I was coming to give the human some food, and I find you instead,” Lucifer stated calmly. “Honestly, should let the human go. His liege wouldn’t like it if you hurt his property, even if you're his cousin.”

“Property? A lowly human?” Hibiki puffed out his cheeks, he wasn’t lowly.

“Well, his liege does consider him that. After all he did make a contract with the human,” Lucifer replied to Naoya.

“Kazuya making a contract?” Naoya questioned. Impossible, why would Kazuya want to make a contract with a lowly human?

“Naoya, would you please let go of the human now?” Lucifer asked. Naoya did, and this caused to Hibiki to fall on the floor.

Lucifer crouched next to the human, and handed him a tray, one that Hibiki hadn’t notice him holding. Sitting up Hibiki took the tray and lifted the lid. Under the lid was one of the most delicious meals Hibiki had seen. There was a good size piece of beef with chives on top, mashed potatoes with gravy, and bread with honey. Lucifer in fascination as Hibiki started to shove food into his mouth and was done within a minute. 

“That was fast,” Lucifer said in slight shock. He hadn’t known humans could eat that fast. Naoya, on the other hand, looked on in slight disgust.

“Do have more?” Hibiki looked up at Lucifer with puppy eyes. He hadn’t eaten for what, two days? The human didn’t know how much time had past because he’d been trapped in the bedroom for a while. 

The demon thought for moment, it would be troublesome to walk to kitchen and back here each, so he decided to take Hibiki closer to the kitchen. Unfortunately that meant going pass the throne room; were currently two gods were fighting. “Follow me human,” Lucifer said looking down at the human. 

The raven haired boy followed the demon out of the room smiling. Seemingly forgotten he hadn’t wanted to be there moments before. Naoya followed behind them as there traveled through the halls of the castle. When they got to where the throne room doors Lucifer checked to see if they were closed. He wouldn’t want a misplaced attack to hit the human. Seeing the coast was clear they started to cross the threshold.

Luck was not on their side. As soon as there were directly in front on the doors, something burst through. Cerberus had been launched by one of Kazuya’s attacks and through the door. Right at Hibiki. Niether Lucifer or Naoya, but probably wouldn’t have done anything to stop it, had time to react when it hit the human. Hibiki was sent flying with the demon and flew threw the entrance, land on the ground with a demon on top of him.

After Hibiki recovered from the daze of getting hit by a demon, he realized he couldn’t move. His arms, and legs, were pinned under a lion looking demon. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn’t get one of his limbs out. At least it wasn’t on his face, right? Wait a minute, if it had landed of his face, yes he would be dead, but he wouldn’t be stuck in a contract anymore.

“Damn it, why didn’t you land on my face instead,” Hibiki grumbled.

“Why would you want it to land on your face?” A voice asked. Hibiki’s face paled at the voice. Looking up he saw Kazuya leaning up against the defeated demon.   
Hibiki dryly, and with confidence, replied, “So I wouldn’t have to look at yours.”

Kazuya glared down at the raven haired, “I wouldn’t be so smug, human.” Hibiki face lost even more color. “I probably have to come up with some punishment for you,” the Demon God said out loud, thinking.

“Kazuya, get back here! We’re not done yet!” A new voice shouted.

Kazuya turned, “I would gladly continue cousin, but first could you please remove your demon off of my human?”

“Your human?” The voice asked confused.

“Yes, my human.”

Hibiki heard some grumbling and the demon dissolved into the air. Taking deep breaths now that he could breath normally again, he sat up. Yamato was looking at Kazuya in shock. He thought that his cousin had been joking about a human be underneath cerberus, but no there had been one.

“Kazuya,” Yamato said slowly, “when did you become interested in humans?” Kazuya shrugged and looked Hibiki over, to make sure there wasn’t any noticeable injuries. 

“Fancy meeting you here, brother,” Naoya said finally deciding to speak. 

Both Kazuya and Yamato groaned when they saw him, but Kazuya asked, “What are you doing here, Naoya?”

“Heard some rumors, and wanted to see if they were true,” Naoya looked at Hibiki, “Now that I have an answer to that question; I’ll be off.” And off he left.

“Hmp, as much as I want to kill you for pulling that stunt, I actually have to get done,” and so Yamato also left.

“I’m glad they left so quickly, but now,” Kazuya turned to Hibiki, “what were you doing outside the room, sweet Hibiki?” Hibiki gulped.


	10. Chapter 10

“Have finished putting it on?” A voice asked through the door.

Hibiki didn’t reply. Mainly because he was in shock. The cause of was Kazuya’s interesting way to punish him. He could have physical hurt him, but the god had chosen more of a metal route. He forced Hibiki into wearing a dress. Under other circumstances Hibiki wouldn’t comply, but Kazuya found a way. He had simply ripped his clothes. Not small rips, but rips that almost cut the clothes in half. So all Hibiki could do now was wear the clothes provided by the god. 

He was in a bathroom and wearing a dress. The dress ended a bit higher than his knees, and was light blue and white striped. It was slightly tight at the top but poofed out at the waist. With the dress came black knee high boots, that were luckily flat. Hibiki had also been given a white jacket with a hood to wear. He was also pretty glad that he didn’t have to wear female underwear because the dress was long enough.

“Yes,” was Hibiki’s reply looking himself over again.

Kazuya opened the door to the bathroom, and smirked at the sight. The boy had already had a girlish complexation. With him now wearing a dress, Kazuya would’ve thought him to be a girl, if he didn’t already know Hibiki’s true gender.

Hibiki, originally, had tried to prepare himself to be seen in a dress. It hadn’t worked. A blush was spreading across his face and even down his neck. It didn’t help that the god hadn’t even tried to hide his looks of looking Hibiki over like a fine piece of meat.

Kazuya hummed in thought before saying, “Let’s go.”

“Huh? We’re going somewhere?” Hibiki questioned in slight shock.

“Well, of course this is part of your punishment,” Kazuya smiled and grabbed Hibiki’s wrist and pulled him into the bedroom. “Pýli,” the Demon God called; a door appeared in the middle of the room. 

Hibiki tried to dig in his heels so Kazuya couldn’t pull him along. Kazuya sighed, the human was making it harder for himself. The god getting frustrated with Hibiki’s actions and decided on a solution. He picked Hibiki up, in princess style, and walked through the door. At first Hibiki struggled, then he looked around and stopped. They were surrounded by dark red mist. Hibiki couldn’t even see the ground, it was only mist. They could be floating for all he knew. The human shivered and unconsciously leaned closer to the god. Kazuya was pleased at this action.  
The mist thinned and they were in a small room. Kazuya put Hibiki down reluctantly. The raven haired moved as far away from the god as possible and glared at him. Kazuya opened the door in front of the room, and Hibiki realized that they were in a shrine. It was given away to he by the offering bowl in front of the door. Stepping around the bowl, Kazuya opened the sliding door at the front of the shrine. Hibiki was startled when he looked out the doors. They were in a cave.

The cave was being lit by torches on poles. That also seemed to make a path through the cave. Hibiki followed behind Kazuya through the cave, who in turn followed the torches. Neither spoke, but Hibiki could hear the faint trickle of water. Although, he couldn’t locate where the source of the sound was coming from. Hibiki was also enjoying looking at all the stalactites, stalagmites, and columns that were around the path. It ended all too soon for Hibiki when they reached the opening of the cave. 

The cave opened up to a small, rocking down hill and then dense forest. Hibiki stood by Kazuya at the top on the cave opening and saw that the sun was getting close to set. The Demon God knew that a trek on foot from the cave to a nearby town would be difficult for his human, so he decided to summon two demons. 

In two bursts of flames twin Feng Huang demons appeared. Hibiki was amazed at the sight of the two phoenix like demons. The birds hovered for a moment, with only their longer tail feathers touching the ground, before landing delicately and gracefully on the ground. Kazuya went over to one; it crouched down so Kazuya could easily slide on to it’s back. 

“Well, human get on the other one,” Kazuya said impatiently. The god would have prefered to have Hibiki ride with him, but Feng Huang was only large enough to carry one person at a time.

Hibiki moved to the other demon, it like it’s twin crouched down to allow his easy access. The human transition on to the demon wasn’t as easy as Kazuya’s. The raven haired pulled on feathers when trying to pull himself and caused the demon to squawk in pain. Eventually Hibiki got on the demon and got into a comfortable position. At with at that the demons took off.

While the wind was cold, Feng Huang’s feathers were soft and warm. Sometimes the demon would jerk, so Hibiki quickly learned to lightly wrap his arms around the bird’s neck. The view was also incredible. It was a basin valley with mountains surrounding most sides of the valley. The denser areas of trees were near the foot of the mountains and surrounding the small lakes that were in the middle of the valley. The lakes were all connected by a river that flowed through the valley. 

When they landed, they were about a mile’s walk from a city. The demons disappeared, after they got off, into wisps of red, gold smoke. They walked along a stone road up up to the city. The city was on both sides of the bank of the river. The lower part of the river, the part the flowed out of the valley, didn’t any have bridges; only the higher end of the river had arched, stone bridges that you could cross. 

As Kazuya and Hibiki walked through the city, Hibiki noticed that the main roads were large and organized, while the branching roads were cramped and twisted. The roads were made of cobblestone and the houses made of wood. They turned down a side road and entered a tavern. It was called The Black Swan.

Kazuya led Hibiki to a small table on the side of the tavern and said, “Stay here I’ll be back.”

Hibiki nodded and Kazuya left for the counter. Looking around tavern saw that it was a pretty nice one. It had a lower, sloped ceiling than most taverns Hibiki had been in. Lanterns hanging for the ceiling, and candles here and there, light the tavern in a soft glow. The tables and chairs were in very good condition and had a polished look. The walls were a mix of stone and wood. All in all, Hibiki enjoyed this tavern, and he wasn’t the only one. Even though the sun wasn’t even completely set, there was a good number of people already eating and drinking.

“Hey girly, what are doing you here all alone?” A gruff, slurred voice voice said. 

Hibiki had been too busy looking around the tavern notice a man slide into the empty seat at the table and his two friends behind him. When the man had spoke it had brought Hibiki back.

“Huh? Me?” Hibiki point himself.

“Ah, look the girly trying to be confused,” the one sitting said to his friends. The two standing laughed.

Feeling uncomfortably with the men at the table Hibiki asked, “What do you want?”

“You know it quite dangerous for a lady, like yourself, to be wandering around by yourself in this city,” one of the men said.

“I’m not alone,” was Hibiki reply.

“Are you talked about that kid you can it with?” The men laughed, and spoke again, “You’d need a real man to protect ya, not some child.”

Before Hibiki could reply, there was a sick crunch and the man sitting was knocked out the chair and onto the floor. And instead of the man sitting in the chair, there was now Kazuya with a terrifying smile. The whole tavern had gone quite at that. The first people to recover were the man’s two friends. Both jump at Kazuya and meant the same fate as the other man. On the ground knocked out cold. Looking around Kazuya realized that the whole tavern was staring. 

He stood up and pulled Hibiki up to. Turned and walked to a flight of stairs, that Hibiki hadn’t noticed earlier, called, “Gin, we’ll have the food taken to our room.”

A black haired man with grey eyes nodded in answer, and with that Kazuya pulled Hibiki up the stairs. They stopped on the third door on the right side of the narrow hall. The god pulled out a key and unlocked that door to the room. The room was on the small size, and had the same atmosphere at the ground floor, just quieter. What made Hibiki stop was one thing in the room.

“Why is there only one bed?” Hibiki asked, hoping that they got the wrong room.

Kazuya smirked at Hibiki’s reaction and replied, “Did I not tell you? We’re sharing a bed.”

In Kazuya’s opinion, Hibiki’s face was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossdressing Hibiki.... yep.....  
> and a bit of a possessive Kazuya  
> this also longest chapter yet: 1,500ish words :D  
> well, I hope you enjoyed this week installment.


	11. Chapter 11

Kazuya woke up slowly; not opening his eyes the god tried to stretch his arms, but a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, Kazuya got a nice surprise. The weight on his chest was Hibiki. The human had about half of his body was on the Demon God; while the other half was just curled toward Kazuya. 

The God turned to move Hibiki off of him, but when he tried to move the human, Hibiki’s hands tightened a grip on Kazuya’s shirt. Kazuya ran his hand through Hibiki slightly curly, black hair. It surprised how soft the hair was, it was like fluff. Continuing to run his hand through Hibiki’s hair, Kazuya smirked remembering the events of the night.

~#Flashback#~

“Did I not tell you? We’re sharing a bed.”

Hibiki stuttered out, “W-what?”

“We. Are. Sharing. A. Bed,” Kazuya said emphasize each word.

“NO! I’m not going to share a bed with you!” Hibiki shouted.   
“Is that so?” The god asked.

“Yes!” Hibiki replied with a cry.

“Well, then I guess you could go ask for a different room, but you don’t have any money on you, so that could be a problem,” Kazuya mused, “I sure those men down stairs would love to help a fine woman such as yourself.

Hibiki didn’t reply to that. Kazuya stretched his arms above his head and said, “Well, I’m getting into bed now.”

Kazuya slipped into the bed and faced away from Hibiki and the door. Hibiki clenched his hand. He knew that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. The raven haired would have to sleep with the Demon God. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself together and slide into the bed and faced the door. 

“No touching,” Hibiki grunted out.

“Of course not,” Hibiki could hear the smirk in his voice.

~#End Flashback#~

How ironic that the human, who didn’t want the the god to touch him, was now curled up with him. Has much as Kazuya liked Hibiki laying on him; Kazuya knew that it wouldn’t be good if the human woke up to this. Taking Hibiki’s hand he was able to pry to the hands off his jacket. 

Standing up and Kazuya looks down at Hibiki and says, “I’ll be back soon, my sweet.”

Hibiki shifted in bed and woke up to an empty bed. He sat up quickly, looked around, and smiled. The god wasn’t in the room; it was perfect. The raven haired jumped out of the bed and pulled on his boots. Unfortunately luck was not on the human's side. Just when he opened Kazuya stood there. 

“Oh. You going somewhere?” Kazuya cocked his head question.

“A-ah um… no?” Hibiki answered. 

“Well, I glab, because that would be awkward, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes?” Hibiki replied.

“Hmm,” Kazuya hummed, and walked into the room, turned to face Hibiki and handed him a paper package.  
“What is it?” Hibiki said taking the package hesitantly.

“Your clothes for the day,” Kazuya said.

Opening the package, Hibiki glared at the god, “More dresses?”

Kazuya smirked, “I’ll be waiting out, my sweet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short..... I didn't have a lot of time today, but I hope you enjoyed the Chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Kazuya had some ‘god stuff’, as he put it, to do in the city, and allowed Hibiki to explore. The god wasn’t stupid enough to let him wander around by himself. Last night had given Kazuya another reason to send a demon with Hibiki, to protect him and to make sure he didn’t try to run. The demon the god choose was Seth. After making Seth into a smaller size, so it didn’t scare the villagers, he gave it to Hibiki.

“You be good now my sweet!” Kazuya called when Hibiki started to walk away.

Although Hibiki didn’t verbally thank the Demon God, he was thankful none the less. He felt very exposed wearing the dress and with the miniature dragon he felt slightly better. The dress that Hibiki had chosen, out of the bunch that Kazuya had brought out of nowhere, was a similar style of the previous one. 

The shape was the same as the last one, but the one Hibiki was now a little bit longer and the neck cut was lower. The dress was short sleeved and black, and with the lower neck cut people could see Hibiki’s amulet. The shoes were the same boots form before. Luckily for Hibiki, Kazuya had also given him a thick, red wool jacket to cover up exposed skin if Hibiki felt uncomfortable or just cold. Which Hibiki was glad from Kazuya’s foresight on the jacket, because it was an unusually cold day. He pulled up his hood when an especially cold gust of wind blew.

As Hibiki walked, the tiny dragon fluttered around his head. Hibiki held out his hand to the demon, and it land gracefully to the open palm. The raven haired closely at the demon. While at first glance it looked like a dragon, but when Hibiki looked closer it had the look of a wyvern. It was a dark purple color with eyes that were completely lime green color. Another thing Hibiki noticed when he studied Seth closer was, that behind it’s very rectangular head it had a small pair of wings. Seth was about twice as big as Hibiki’s hand and had started to twist around Hibiki’s arm.

The raven haired stopped his observation of the demon and continued to explore the river city. After wandering through alleys and main roads, Hibiki came to a market place. In the center was a fountain dedicated to the Goddess Charo; Goddess of Fall and Harvest. It was a larger woman carrying a basket of different harvested foods. Two wolves curled around the Goddess and with head tilted up water came out.

Booths lined the house fronts and filled in the market square. Hibiki casual walked through the rows of booths seeing if anything caught his eye. Something did, it was a group of people near the fountain. Interested on what was getting the attention. Moving through the crowd Hibiki saw the surprised him.

“Daichi? Io?” Hibiki whispered out aload.

Hibiki had recognized the duo admittedly. Mainly because of Daichi’s black dog mask and Io’s maroon owl mask. The raven haired wanted to run up to them, but at the same time he didn’t want to be seen in what he was wearing. He stayed behind the first row of people. This way he could watch them without them likely seeing him. Io sang the last notes and the crowd clapped and came up to the pair to put a few coins in the sackcloth bag in front of the duo.

After the crowd had dispersed Hibiki still stood there. He had decided to confront his friends. Hibiki that Daichi would never let him live this down. The two were talking to each other not playing attention to what was going on around them.

Hibiki stood in front of them and coughed to get their attention. Daichi turned and said, “Ah, sorry, can I help you, mis-?” Daichi paused and stared at what looked like this best friend in a dress, but that in impossible. Daichi shook his head, “ Sorry about that, you just looked like a friend of mine.”

“Would they be called Hibiki?” Said the crossdressed Hibiki.

“Ya, how did you know that?” Daichi asked surprised. Io was equally surprised, how did this person know Hibiki? She also agree this person looked uncannily like him. 

Hibiki sighed, he had hoped that they would catch on without him spelling it out from them, but apparently not. Hibiki quietly groaned before saying, “I’m Hibiki.”

Io and Daichi stared at him. Io got over her shock fast quickly said, “You may have a deeper voice than most girls and look like our friend, but how can we believe such a wild claim?”

“Fine, ask me a question only Hibiki would know the answer to.”

“A-ah,” Io stuttered, and Daichi stepped in, “What was the name of our teacher?”  
“Aqusi,” Hibiki quickely replied.

“HA! You got that wro- right?” Confusion spread across Daichi’s face. “Wait if you got that right…” Daichi paused trying to process this information, “You’re the real Hibiki!”

“Yep,” Hibiki said popping the p. “That took you long enough.”

“We thought you died or something!” Daichi shouted.

“Well, I’m standing in front of you so obviously I didn’t.”

“Um, guys?” Io interrupted, “We should really go to a more private place, people are staring,” saying the last part in a whisper.

“Ya, you’re probably right,” Hibiki looking around.

“Well, follow me! I know a place,” Daichi said excitedly. Io and Hibiki followed after the highly animated male. Daichi turned around quickly surprising the two behind him, “By the way dude, why are you in a dress.” Hibiki groaned. The trio didn’t even noticed the small group of people following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger~
> 
> Hmmm :D hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

After a few minutes of walking Daichi stopped in front of an inn on the edge of the town called, Bear Haven. They entered the tavern part and had up the stairs up to a room at the back of the hall on the left.

As Daichi and Io sat on the bed, while Hibiki sat on a chair that was next to a small table, Daichi said, “So Hibiki, do you want to explain why you're in such,” Daichi paused thinking over what to say, “such interesting clothing?”

Hibiki sighed and started from the beginning. How he gotten lost and found a shrine. Explain that the god of the shrine trapped him in the shrine against his will and had forced him to make a contract with him. Then how he was taken to the God’s realm and had to give Byakko. He also explain that him wearing the dress was a type of punishment. 

“Wow,” Daichi exclaim because that was all he think of in reply.

“Hibiki that’s incredible, but you didn’t tell us one thing,” Io said shyly. 

“I’m pretty sure I did,” Hibiki’s face scrunched in thought.

“Well you didn’t tell what god it was or why there’s a miniature dragon following you,” Io pointed out.

Hibiki thought for a moment, “Huh, you’re right I didn’t tell you which god it was,” Hibiki chuckled to himself, “That was kinda a important part of the story.”

“So which god is it?” Daichi asked.

“The God of Demons.”

Daichi and Io sat in a stunned silence, before Io was able to stutter out, “The G-God of D-d-demons?”

“I thought that god didn’t take humans under contract!” Daichi blurted out.

Hibiki turned to his best friend and said in a serious tone, “I thought so too, but look where I am now.”

“Hibiki is that why that dragon is following you?” Io asked.

“Yep,” Hibiki’s face was set in a grim line, “It’s there to make sure I don’t run of while his doing his god business.”

“That’s rough dude,” Was Daichi’s reply to that.

The trio sat in silence; that was broken by a knock on the door. The three turned to look at each other confused who would knock on the door.

Daichi called, “Who is it?” At first there was silence but a gruff voice finally answered. 

“Is this the room of the Black Hound and Owl Witch?” Hibiki recognized the voice. Daichi was about to answer yes, but Hibiki forced his hand over his mouth. “Hmngbz,” is all that the brunette was able to get out.

Hibiki glared at Daichi not to say anything, and replied to the person on the other side of the door, “No, you have the wrong room.”

“Pardon me then,” the rough voice said, and they heard footsteps walking away.

When Hibiki couldn’t hear the footsteps above the noise coming from the tavern below he dropped his hand away from Daichi’s mouth.

“Dude!” Daichi started to shout, Hibiki glared at him to quiet down. “What was that about?!” The brunette said in a low, angry whisper. Hibiki looked at them Io’s face just had confusion; while Daichi was confusion with slight anger.

“I don’t have time to explain, but we need to get out of here now,” Hibiki urged.

“Why’s that?” Daichi asked.

“We don’t have time for explanations. If we waste too much time talking they’ll get us.”

“Who will get us?” Io asked in a nervous voice.

“You’ll just have to trust me on this one,” Hibiki gave a duo pleading look, “Daichi, Io, please; I’ll explain when we get away.”

The duo looked at their raven haired friend and sighed. They knew that Hibiki was rarely wrong about stuff like this. Mainly because he’s the one who did something to make someone in power angry.

“Fine,” Daichi let out another sigh, “We’ll trust you on this, but you better explain this latter.”

“I will,” Hibiki looked around the room and spotted a window above the bed. Jumped over the bed and opened the window.

“Wait we’re going to jump out the window?” Io asked startled.

“Well, we can’t go through the tavern, they’re down there,” Hibiki said.

The window opened to narrow, rarely used alley. The raven haired climbed out of window and on to the small ledge in front of the window that ran along the whole outside side of the building. Wit Hibiki pressing his back flat against the wall he slowly move down the ledge to allow Daichi and Io to follow. With the full trio standing on the ledge, Hibiki looked for a way down that didn’t involve going straight down.

Hibiki spotted a slight outcropping about half way down on the building, turning to the other two, “We’re going to jump to that then jump down. It shouldn’t be too hard because the alley is pretty narrow.” Daichi and Io nodded in a agreement.

Hibiki pushed himself off the ledge a little too hard, and his face smack into the other building. Luckily he was still able to keep his balance so he didn’t topple off. After the pain had subsided he jumped off of the outcropping to the ground. He looked back up at his friends and beckoned them to follow. Daichi had it down with any accident. When Io jump to the outcropping, she lost her footing, and let out a small shriek. Hibiki and Daichi rushed forward and were able to break Io’s fall. 

Some of the people from main street heard a shriek and came to see who it was. Unfortunately for the trio, one of these people were part of the group chasing them. So when that person saw the group of three they admitted alerted their leader.

After quickly checking Io over for any injuries. The three started to run down the alley away from the main street. They could hear shouting from behind them to stop running. After a while of running they couldn’t hear people following them any more.

Taking deep breaths between Daichi said, “I, think we, lost them.”

“Uh huh,” Io agreed with Daichi.

Hibiki was about to say something in reply when hands grabbed him from behind. Around his arms and covered his mouth with cloth. While his vision started to turn black; he could he that his friend were in the same situation. That was the last thing he saw before his vision went completely dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update last week.  
> I was a family trip to the middle of a desert and didn't have a computer.  
> So I hope this okay...
> 
> Please enjoy~

Kazuya was getting agitated. He had finished up his god duties and was waiting for Hibiki to return. It was now about a hour after sunset and Kazuya was getting more impatient with every second that went by. The god moved from the Black Swan’s outside wall that he leaning against and started to walk down the dark street. Kazuya paused mid stride when he heard the furious beating of wings.

The Demon God turned around to see a familiar miniature black dragon. The little dragon chirped at Kazuya, before landing on the god’s shoulder. It’s chest heaving. Red eyes looked down the alley where Seth flew up, but did not see his human.

“Seth, you better have a good reason to have come back alone,” the god glared at the small dragon.

The dragon let out a series of of chirps and whistles. Kazuya listened intently to what Seth had to say.

“Kidnapped?” Kazuya asked, to make sure he heard right. The demon nodded. Kazuya went silent for a moment before saying, “And you know where they being kept?” Another nod from the black dragon. “Lead the way then Seth,” this was followed by a low chuckle, then, “I guess I’ll have to teach someone a lesson.” A smirk spread across the god’s face.

~#~

“Mghm,” Hibiki groaned. Blinking, Hibiki sat up to see his surroundings. It was almost completely black in the cell. The raven haired squinted into the darkness and was able to barely able to make out two lumps that looked like bodies on the other side of the small cell. 

“Io, Daichi!” Hibiki shouted out in relief. He tried to move other to them, but a tug on his hands stopped Hibiki. Letting out a noise of confusion, the raven haired looked down and realized that he had been chained to wall. Hibiki sighed, and rest his back against the wall he was chained to.

Hibiki’s eyes had gotten slightly better in the dark, so he observed the room for a way out. The only way out that Hibiki could find was the door. The door, by what Hibiki could tell, was made out of wood. What gave it away was the small points of light coming from cracks in the wood and space between the door and doorway.

His eyes glanced down, as he tried to come with some escape plan. These thoughts were interrupted by the sound to footsteps and a pair of voices. They stopped in front of the cell that Hibiki was in. There was a jiggle of keys and the sound of a lock opening. The wooden door opened inward. Two figures were silhouetted in the light from the open door.

“Grab that one,” the man on the right said, pointing at Hibiki.

The one on the left walked over to Hibiki and roughly grabbed him by the arm, pulling the raven haired up. The man then used his keys to unlock Hibiki from chain. After that he put handcuffs on Hibiki. He pulled the boy out into the corridor, passed him to his partner, and then turned around and relocked the cell. 

The two men pushed past a handful of other cells before leading up some stairs. Pushing forward through another pair of doors, they were outside. By what could see Hibiki guessed that they were seeing a backside of a manor in the richer part of the city. He could tell because of the large brick building and well kept lawn and shrubs. 

Going through a back entry way they entered the manor. They dragged Hibiki to the second floor of the manor and stopped in front of a larger mahogany door. 

One knocked three times and entered the room, taking Hibiki in with him, then said in loud, clear voice, “Lord Velo, I’ve brought him.”

Hibiki looked around the room he was just brought into. It was an office. There were shelves of books on every wall, except the one to to his right which had a fire place. There were two chairs in front of Hibiki, which were in turn, in front of a high set desk. Behind the desk was who the raven haired assumed was Lord Velo. Lord Velo had blonde hair that was braided down his back. He had light green eyes and wore a simple black suit with a violet ties.

“I see,” said the man behind desk watching Hibiki, “You may leave.” Lord Velo wave the man out. When the man closed the door behind him the lord said politely, “Please have a seat.”

Hibiki sat down on the chair, carefully watching the man sitting at the desk. Silence fell on the duo. The lord cleared his throat.

“I am Lord Sabyllos Velo, and you must be that rabbit that's been giving me trouble.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Hibiki denied.

Lord Velo let out a short laugh, “Does a town called Kisteral ring any bell perhaps?”

“Nothing comes to mind,” Hibiki denied again.

The lord let out a sigh, “You know if you just admitted your punishment will be less.”

“I never did anything to be punished of,” Hibiki stated flatly, glaring at the lord.

“You know,” Lord Velo mused, “With what you’re wearing doesn’t make that glare very effective.” The blonde stood up from desk, “In fact it you look very vulnerable.” He smirked at the raven haired; while the Hibiki continued to glare. “I don’t see why I should take advantage of this,” green eyes looked down at Hibiki. With that statement Hibiki realized he need help, fast.

~#~

“This the manor Seth?” Kazuya said as the walked up the road to a large manor.

A few chirps affirmation came from the tiny dragon.

“Well, then let’s go save a rabbit,” Kazuya said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

There were more guards than Kazuya had thought there would be. So he was certainly hiding behind a row of bushes think of a way to get in. The black dragon was rested on his shoulder. Then an idea came to light in his mind. Smirking, he raise his hand up. A pack of Garm appeared on the lawn of the manor.

The pack was about 8 demons in total. At first the red hounds stood around confused; looking for the one that summoned them. Not finding the summoner, the biggest Garm started to howl. The rest quickly followed suit. After the howling started to calm down one could hear people shouting and coming close to the pack. 

The Garms turned to face the voices. Some of the guards able come investigate the howls. When the guards saw the pack they froze. All 8 demon’s attention was focused on the humans. The guards couldn’t move, the red hellhounds had them petrified in fear. Then the largest Garm charged at the guards, barking loudly. The humans came out of their petrified state and started to run full sleep away from the approaching Garm. With the sudden movement of their prey, the other Garm join in the chase.

Now that way to the main door was open, Kazuya causally walked inside. The entryway was large and fancy. The floor was polished, white granite and the walls of the entryway were also white. There was a large stair well on both sides, that lead to the second floor. The stairs were made of the same type of granite as the floor, but most of the step was covered by red velvet cloth; leaving only a little bit of the white granite showing at the edges. The railings was a repeating pattern swirls and twists made of black iron.

Kazuya closed his eyes and ‘looked’ for his human. He had heard from other gods that when you make a contract with human you’ll be able to sense where they are. Of course it takes time for it to happen and at the beginning it has a very short range and the god has to concentrate for it to work. The god felt a tug, so he followed it. The tug led him up the stairs and down the left hallway. He got to the end of the hallway where it split and this time went right. Kazuya ended up in front of the door that was at the very end. He feel could feel that Hibiki was in there.

He burst the door off its hinges using a powerful Zandyne. Inside was a sight that Kazuya did not enjoy. Hibiki was on a king sized bed, gagged and hands tied to the head board. His red jacket was on the ground along with his shoes. The human’s eyes were wide with surprise that slowly turned to relief. 

It wasn’t Hibiki being tied made him angry, no he liked that, it was the other man in the room. The blonde was between his human's legs and had pushed up Hibiki’s dress exposing his underwear. That is what set Kazuya off. 

~#~

“I don’t see why I should take advantage of this,” Lord Velo said looking down at Hibiki as if he was prey.

Hibiki tried to get up and run; while he succeed in the first part, Lord Velo grab him before he could even get a step closer to the door. The raven haired struggle in the blonde man's grasp. After a minute or two on struggling with the blonde, Hibiki was still unable to escape. 

Lord Velo was tried of this pointless struggle. He made it so one of his hands was holding both of Hibiki’s before grabbing the raven’s waist and lifting him on to his shoulder. It happened so fast for Hibiki he didn’t even realize until they were already walking down the hallway. Hibiki still tried to get out by flailing his legs and pounding his arms against the man’s back, but nothing seemed to deter him. If anything, Hibiki was pretty sure Lord Velo was moving faster.

Lord Velo stopped to open a door to a room and entered. Hibiki was then thrown onto a bed, but the raven hair didn’t have time to react before Lord was between his legs. The lord pulled off Hibiki’s red jacket and it fell to the ground. He then pinned the smaller male’s hands down, pulled out two stripes of white cloth, Lord Velo used one stripe to tie Hibiki hands to the headboard, and the other to gag the raven haired. He then proceed to take of Hibiki’s black knee high boots and threw on the ground with the jacket.

“If you cooperate this will be a lot easier,” green eye’s pierced Hibiki.

Stubbornly Hibiki did not answer to what Lord Velo had said. The lord sighed. “I’m fine taking you if your willing or not,” Lord Velo smirked he said this. Still the raven haired didn’t reply. 

The lord started to slowly push up the hem of the dress. Hibiki closed his eyes tightly not wanting to watch what the blonde would do. He felt the dress slowly move higher, and felt the green eyed man trance lightly along the inner part of his thigh. He involuntarily shivered at this.

“This is goin-” Lord Velo was interrupted by a loud crack. 

Hibiki opened to see what the noise was. What he saw shocked him. The door had blown off it’s hinges and standing in the doorway was Kazuya. His shock melted into relief when he saw the Demon God standing there. The raven haired could also tell that the god was very angry.


End file.
